narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren Hijin
Ren Hijin (れんひじん Hijin Ren) is a main character of Steven-Kun and the Yondiame Sankei or leader of Taiyougakure or the Village Hidden Amongst the Sun as well as the current leader of the Hijin Clan. Ren is nicknamed as the '''Solar Eclipse of the Land of Sun '''due to his immense mastery of the Sun Release, the Kekkei Genkai of his clan. Appearance Ren Hijin takes on an appearance similar to other Hijin Clan members, like most members of his clan he has a flaming reddish/orange colored hair symbolizing that he is of the sun. Ren stands at five feet and ten inches and his normal clothing consists of a jacket, a scarf, his ninja headband which is worn around his head and a black eyepatch which covers his left eye which was damaged in battle years ago. Ren is slightly muscular in his body build, being a shinobi, he had to become physically strong as well to a degree.﻿ Personality Ren's personality is rather cheerful, he is warm hearted and kind to others in his village and it is rather easy for people to love him. Ren has been noted as a rather understanding guy, when the villagers of Taiyougakure have a problem they are not afraid to come to their leader for help as they know he will provide a good solution. Ren is also a real comedian and will tell jokes at anybody's expense, he can be very outspoke at times but he always means well. Ren doesn't really hate anybody, not even his enemies, he views war as only a business and that he must kill for the sake of his village's survival not that he holds any grudges over anyone. Ren states that he has never held hatred or anger towards anybody he has killed and also claims that he would not have killed if he didn't have to. Background ﻿Ren's life has been anything but normal, being born the heir of the most prestigous clan in your village isn't exactly easy. His father was the Sandaime Saiken or the third ruler of Taiyougakure, when the young boy was born his father's health began to gradually decrease. At the tender age of five, Ren was thrown into the ninja life, entering the Taiyougakure Ninja Academy he was treated with the upmost royalty by the instructors in the school. Ren didn't like being protected so much as a kid, he wasn't allowed to play with other children or do anything that he deemed 'fun', Ren was pretty much the future of Taiyougakure and the village itself wasn't going to allow anything to happen to him. Finally three years passed and Ren graduated from the Ninja Academy a full-fledge shinobi, being who he was he wasn't put directly on a squad with other Genin but instead continued his life with private tutoring. On missions Ren was accompained by guards assigned by his father who kept a close eye on him, he wasn't even allowed to go to the bathroom alone. When Ren finally became a Chunin, he was finally recognized as a force within Taiyougakure and his father had the village back off of him a bit. Ren used his new found alone time to practice with the Sun Release, the Kekkei Genkai of his clan and managed to master many jutsu within the release as well as customize his own techniques. Finally, upon the death of his father, it was evident who would become the next saiken in Taiyougakure. Ren was chosen at the age of nineteen to begin ruling the Village Hidden Amongst the Sun. Synopsis Great Shinobi World War Arc Ren makes his first appearance in at the center of a Sanhai Council meeting, conversing with the elite Jonin of Taiyougakure on whether they should enter the Great Shinobi World War. It is later decided that by the council that Taiyougakure would participate within the war and Ren sends Hayate Hachiro along with Yua Saki to go to the Land of Fire to discuss an alliance between Taiyougakure and Konoha. Abilites Nature Manipulation Ren's ability to use three chakra natures that of fire, wind, and sun has made him a major threat in battle. Ren specializes in primarily using jutsu of a chakra nature and most techniques he know are elemental jutsu. Primary techniques used by Ren in combat besides those of the Sun Release are Fire Release: Running Fire, Wind Release: Divine Wind, and Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains which are three techniques that can be used in collaboration to make a fiery inferno. Swordsmanship Ren is also known for his ability to wield his katana in melee-style combat. While he isn't big on Kenjutsu, Ren has developed a good enough usage of his sword in combat to be deemed a threat in close-range situations. Ren, while using his katana, is primarily known for sweeping past opponents in an efforto cut their bodies into pieces, a rather quick style of sword fighting he had developed. Sun Release The usage of his Kekkei Genkai is what defines Ren's fighting style the most. Without the Sun Release, Ren would not be who he is and even he knows that. After being enlightened on his Kekkei Genkai after becoming a Chunin, Ren became to work on creating various techniques utilizing his release. The most powerful of his signature techniques is the Sun Release: Big Bang which consists of Ren unleashing a fiery explosion of heat.﻿ Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Taiyougakure